Amadare
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Complete! Raindrops are just like tears, except they come from the heavens. One boy has cried all of his tears, and as equivalent exchange, heaven must cry for him. EdRoy
1. Prologue

**Gwg: Back with another FMA fic, and I think this is a lot better than my first tries. Anyways, please read on. (the disclaimer is at the end)**

_**Amadare  
**__**Prologue  
**__**Crumbling**_

"He hasn't moved since he got the news..." a worried Alphonse spoke softly to Hawkeye and Havoc as he let them enter the house they were staying at. Hawkeye nodded, her eyes trailing to the stairs that would take them to where Edward was sleeping. The only problem was that the aforementioned alchemist hadn't slept in a week. Alphonse was worried to death over his older brother while the others waited and waited for Fullmetal to come out of his stupor. _Yet he hasn't done a thing since the news of Roy's death..._ she thought to herself before she started up the stairs, Havoc following close behind her.

For once Hawkeye couldn't believe that it was Edward Elric infront of her on the bed. His amber eyes had lost all life and his usually braided hair was loose and reaching down to the middle of his back. She could tell that Havoc was thinking the same exact thing she was as he looked at the older Elric brother.

"Ed, hey Ed..you even listening to me?" an annoyed Jean Havoc asked, walking past Riza and towards the bed. No sign was given that the young blonde had heard Havoc, which only served to make the older man more infuriated. Luckily enough, Hawkeye recognized what he was about to do and grabbed his hand before he slapped the elder Elric brother.

"There's no need to hit him, Havoc...He has a reason to be sad." she stated, her eyes boring into Havoc. Jean Havoc turned his now dark gaze to Riza Hawkeye, for once not listening to her.

"I'll agree that he does have a reason to be sad, but not this sad. His depression is hurting him as well as his brother, not to mention countless others back in Central." the Second Lieutenant replied, turning away from Hawkeye and Edward before he started back towards the door.

"Sorry, Al. There's nothing we can do for Fullmetal." he said before he continued down the stairs and out of the house. Unlike Jean, Riza wasn't going to give up yet. Alphonse looked at the ground, knowing that it was no use.

"I'll be back, Al-kun...I have something that belonged to Taisa that Edward should have..." she stated before she started after Havoc. The whole time Edward had not moved an inch, as he probably wouldn't move that much at all that day.

"Brother..." Al spoke softly before he went to go find something for his brother to eat. He could easily blame this all on Colonel Roy Mustang, but he knew that it had been a desicion made by both of them. _Maybe with the help of the others...I can bring him back..._ he thought to himself before he went to work on gathering food.

**Gwg: This is a much better attempt then my first at a FMA fic. For some reason I am drawn in by this pairing more than any other. So please tell me what ya think about it and because I didn't put it at the top I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or anyone, just this story. Until next time, ja ne.**


	2. Chapter One

**Gwg: Back with another FMA fic, and I think this is a lot better than my first tries. Anyways, please read on.  
**

_**Amadare  
**__**Chapter One  
**__**Memories of the Fallen**_

_"Oi, Taisa" a short blonde haired boy called out as he raced towards the dark haired Colonel. Roy turned his head to look back at the younger alchemist._

_"Nani, Fullmetal" he asked, awaiting Ed's reply as he stopped infront of him. Suddenly, the Colonel had his subordinate in his arms as he pressed his lips against his own. Roy was surprised to say the least, but he did not pull away._

_"Arigato...f..for the rose.." he mumbled, looking away with a blush on his face. **Dare I say...he's cute, even more so, when he blushes...** Roy thought to himself before pulling Edward back for another kiss._

_"You deserved it. Happy Valentine's Day, Ed." he replied softly, giving Ed a rare smile. The younger alchemist grinned in return, not pulling away from Roy's arms as they started in the direction of his house._

_"What the hell'd I do?" Edward exclaimed, looking between the laughing Havoc and the stern Hawkeye. He was totally out of the loop, again, but more so this time. He had no idea whatsoever of why those two kept giving him suspicious looks._

_"Nothing, Fullmetal..nothing at all..." the second lieutenant replied, trying to hold back his laughter. Havoc knew the situation wasn't funny, but he just couldn't help himself. Fuery had walked in on the Colonel kissing a very willing Edward who was sitting on his desk. To say the least, Fuery had rushed out of the room and quickly into Havoc who he related the ordeal to._

_Since then, Havoc hadn't stopped laughing, and now even Hawkeye knew why. Edward threw his hands up in the air before he stomped off, hearing Havoc burst out laughing again._

_Hands were replaced by lips on fevered skin as a soft moan escaped the younger alchemist. Roy smiled to himself as he kissed Ed's chest, his lips brushing across his skin. Another moan passed Edward's lips as he arched towards Roy, running his fingers through his short black hair._

Amber optics were glazed over as their owner stared at the picture in his hands. He was greeted with the sight of himself standing beside Colonel Roy Mustang, both of them smiling in happiness. He could remember hearing a familiar voice, Riza Hawkeye's if he wasn't mistaken, and now laying on the table at his bedside was the only keepsake of his love that he had. The silver watch that proclaimed his lover as a State Alchemist was the only thing they could find.

He could still remember the awful news, Havoc's voice breaking through the pain and hazyness. _I'm sorry Edward...but Colonel Mustang was killed during his mission..._ He knew those words would forever haunt him in his nightmares and reality. Memories were all he had left, memories of the fallen.

**Gwg: Yes, another chapter! This is very pathetic of Edward I know...but it's just how it came out...I will tell you now that in my fic Hughes is not dead for the fact that I cannot kill him (which is funny, since I love Roy...). But I hope to get some more reviews, until then, ja ne.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Gwg: Another chapter and I'm sorry it took so long, split between school work and my stories. So please read on.**

_**Amadare  
**__**Chapter Two  
**__**Still Waiting**_

_"Why don't you like the rain, Hagane no?" _

_"I just don't...and anyways, I can rust in the rain."_

_"Maybe so, but there has to be another reason."_

_"To be truthful, the rain reminds me of tears."_

_"The tears you shed for you okasan?"_

_"No, the tears I shed for Al..."_

The days passed by slowly, all of them with infused with a dreary quality. Edward was still in his state of melancholy, and it seemed that it would stay that way for a while. His amber eyes had become duller over a short period of time. Hawkeye would now describe them as ale, a very dark ale.

Alphonse continued to care for his brother without fail. _It seems like...ame..._ he thought to himself as he continued to gather up food for his brother. Fuery should be coming by soon with more groceries for Edward, since he himself didn't need them. Joukyuusouchou Kain Fuery had been a big help while either Hawkeye or Havoc were on a mission. In between those times, Major Alex Louis Armstrong would bring what they needed.

Any hope that the Colonel would return was long gone now that so much time had passed. Maes Hughes would sometimes drop by to inform them on one thing or another, but usually his visits ended with a small talk to Edward. Whether it be about Roy, or about something stupid, it seemed that Edward actually listened to him.

Although there was no proof of it Al knew that Edward listened to Hughes one way or another. Yet since the Colonel's death it had yet to rain. It surprised everyone since it always looked like rain, but it seemed that the sky was holding back the rain. Alphonse sighed as he started back up the stairs with a bowl of soup for his elder brother. _Maybe he'll eat today..._ he thought to himself as he quietly opened the door and looked into the room.

Edward was in the same position as always; just sitting up in the bed with the Colonel's pocket watch in his hand. Winry would be stopping back to tune-up Ed's automail the next day, but he truly wondered whether or not his brother would allow it.

"Brother...I brought you something to eat."

As always there was no responese from the boy on the bed. Alphonse just sighed again as he walked in and put the bowl down on the small table by the bed. Edward's ale irises were bottomless pits of darkness as Al started to leave again. Nothing came from either his brother or the sky, maybe they were both waiting to cry.

**Gwg: Yes, depressing I know. Anyways, I'm glad for all of the reviews that I have received for this story and I hope to keep getting them. Until next time, ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gwg: It has been an honor to write this fic (as well as a pleasure). This is the last chapter of Amadare, but who knows? There may just be a companion peice or sequel in the near future.**

_**Amadare  
**__**Chapter Three  
**__**When it Rains**_

_**-5 Months Later-**_

Alphonse watched as his elder brother went about his new daily routine. He got up, went to work, came home and then he usually went to bed. Sometimes he would eat something, sometimes he wouldn't. Edward was smaller than he used to be, and his amber eyes were always dark with pain. Some days Alphonse thought it was better not to even go around his brother, but he did anyways.

On this night, Alphonse realized that his brother had not had anything to eat in the last three days.

"Brother…please eat something," he pleaded with him, not trying to push him into anything. Edward just ignored him as he started up the stairs to his room to go to sleep. Alphonse refrained himself from following his brother and just contented himself to return to his own room. The last few days had been cold and it always looked like rain, and yet the little droplets of water refused to come.

That night Edward sat in his room like always, going over research papers that cluttered a small table in the room. A silver State Alchemist watch was on his nightstand beside the only picture he had of the Colonel and himself. His dark amber eyes refused to look over at the picture of the pocket watch as he contented himself to work on his research about the Philosopher's Stone and human transmutation.

His attention was quickly drawn from the papers in front of him when he heard a noise outside. Edward made his way down the stairs without much thinking, not even worrying about protecting himself. The sky let loose a defening roll of thunder as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Dark amber eyes were trained on the door, although the noise he'd heard earlier was gone something still remained. Maybe it was the feeling of lonliness that he couldn't shake, or the pain of having someone he loved so much being ripped from him that made him continue towards the door. Thunder sounded off again outside, seeming to shake the very foundations that the house stood on.

Summoning what courage he could, Edward opened the wooden door in front of him. A rush of cold wind caused him to close his eyes before he opened them again, shocking appearing in his eyes as well as disbelief. Standing in front of him was the man who'd been seemingly dead for almost half a year. His dark obsidian eyes held exhaustion and pain, his clothes ragged and his hair a mess. The man's once strong frame looked thinner than ever as his clothes hung off of his body freely.

Amber eyes widened in disbelief as he reached out with his hand to see if the person standing before him was really there. The skin he felt was slightly warm, but cold at the same time. The shock and disbelief disappeared as he stared into gentle obsidian eyes that he had known for so long.

"Roy..." and as he whispered the name of the only man he loved the sky opened up and finally the rain started to fall.

**Gwg: Oh, I know you guys are gonna hate me for leaving a cliff-hanger ending to the story. I really loved writing this for you guys and maybe there will be a more satisfying ending later, but I'm not promising anything. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed for this and I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to write this ending chapter. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked the ending and I hope that you will also continue to read my other stories. Until the next time, ja ne!**


	5. End Note

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed! Which is _Salena-Jagonashi, Nothing, Fading Wind, Inuhinamoongirl, Squifer-fan, Yaoilovershiro, NaGami cabAsa, Deathtoallclovers, Shingo-sama, Anime Monster, Moothril, Taylor, Sharp23, Aseret Kitsune, Genkai-chan, Lazerducky27, Kiharu-sama, Priestess Kurumi inu's sister, Mus4u, Kori hime, CrossoverQueen, Shimo, The Nuttybutter, Plutokiss, Shimo, Kaori-chan_, and _Lady Dragon_!

It was because of you guys that this story was continued. I would also like to thank _Elementalist_ for giving me some ideas and pushing me to finish this story! I am thinking of writing a side story called "**When I Was Gone**" for what happened to Roy for all the months that he disappeared. If you would like for the side story (or sequel or epilogue) just put it in your review.

Until the next time, ja ne!


End file.
